onceuponatimeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Girl (4.19)
}} The Girl is a brunette child who Lily Page used to pretend she has a daughter and a happy family life when Emma Swan found her. She is portrayed by Canadian Zoey Siewert. Biography 'After the Second Curse' 'Season 4' Emma leaves the Coffee Mug Diner to find Lily sat outside. Playing dumb, she calls her Starla, so the waitress asks if something is wrong, wondering if she brought decaf by mistake. Emma suddenly tells the brunette that her name isn't Starla, but actually Lily. Confused, she asks how she knows that, so Emma grabs her friends wrist and explains she showed the mark to her a long time ago in Minnesota. Lily realizes that she's talking to Emma, who reveals that she thought she was dead, "What the hell happened to you?" she wonders. Lily explains that she got into trouble with some bad people a couple of years ago and she needed a fresh start. She points out that she's been careful so wonders how she found her; Emma tells her it was fate. Realizing she may sound crazy, Emma reminds Lily of how she used to say they were connected and something was pulling them together. Lily shrugs it off as something stupid teenagers say, but Emma supposes she was right and there may be a reason her life has gone downhill since they met and all her problems aren't her fault, but her own. Lily tells her friend she sounds crazy, but Emma promises that she can explain if she comes with her. Lily assures her friend that she has moved on and is fine now before trying to walk away. Emma points out that she's leaving in the middle of nowhere under an assumed name, offering to help. Lily says she doesn't need help because her life is awesome with her daughter and husband. As a school bus pulls up at the diner, Lily tells Emma that the last thing she needs is for her to come back into her life and blow it up again. She excuses herself to Emma, explaining this is her daughter's bus. As she walks away, Emma apologizes for "everything". Lily tells her she doesn't need to because they were kids, "And to be honest, I haven't even thought about you in years" she states. Lily then heads to the school bus and begins talking to a little girl, her daughter, just as Regina arrives, explaining the car has been fixed. Judging by the look on Emma's face, she realizes the waitress was Lily. As the two women watch the mother and daughter, Regina comforts Emma with the fact she didn't ruin her life after all. Meanwhile, Lily asks the little girl if she knows her from the diner, revealing it's not actually her daughter. The little girl smiles with confirmation, so Lily promises free burgers for a week if she takes her hand and walks around the corner with her. The little girl agrees and then the two leave, tricking Emma into believing they're a happy family. ("Lily") Appearance She has olive skin, dark brown hair tied in a lower ponytail, and grey eyes. She wears a blue jean jacket with a pink sweater and a pale grey/navy blue undershirt. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unnamed Characters